


Looking Towards You All

by AmericanTheoristBros



Series: The Last Avenger Series [1]
Category: Angel Beats!, Bakemonogatari, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTheoristBros/pseuds/AmericanTheoristBros
Summary: Yuzuru Otonashi has finally met God after episode 13. The god he meets isn't who he expects, because God gives him a choice. Two choices. One is to live in the world of Bakemonogatari, the other is to suffer in the world of Attack on Titan. Which one will he choose? Only one way to find out.
Relationships: Otonashi Yuzuru/Tachibana Kanade | Angel
Series: The Last Avenger Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680640
Kudos: 1





	Looking Towards You All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Now, I've just finished Angel Beats. Man, that series was amazing. Though, I found out that Otonashi is voiced by the same guy that voices Levi Ackerman and Koyomi Araragi. So, with that in mind, I decided to make this One shot, also connected to the Last Avenger series. So, let's get into the first and only chapter of Looking Towards You All.

After I saw Kanade pass on, I closed my eyes.

The next I opened them, I was surrounded by darkness.

'Huh? What happened?!'

A voice spoke. "She is gone, if that's what you are asking."

"Huh? Who's that?!"

I looked around. All I could see was darkness.

"I'm what you might call God."

Rage engulfed me.

"So you are the one who made Yuri lose her family?!"

My fists tightened in the darkness.

The darkness cleared, with the light defeating the darkness.

Then, a figure of a man appeared.

He had the symbol of justice on his hand, like Buddha, had multiple arms, like the incarnations of the Hindu gods, and he wore a robe, similar to Jesus.

He held a neutral expression.

"No. The multiverse works in a strange way, but it acts in accordance to its survival. I'm just the person who carries out it's orders, while the Multiverse carries out it's events.

'Huh?! Even God isn't all powerful?!'

He sighed. "No. What I can do is read minds, predict the future, and tell people their fates that the multiverse has set up for them. However, I told Yuri's fate to her prior to her incarnation that you know, and she accepted her fate."

"Huh?! Who would want their family to be killed?!"

"Because of you all."

"What does that mean?!"

"After she passed, she saw her fate, and that she would lose her new family. However, she realized that her family would live happily in another life, and she would meet and love you all."

"She… chose her life… for us? We… made her go through all those things?"

Guilt filled my heart, and I couldn't help but have tears in my eyes.

The figure descended, and embraced me, even if he was much taller than I was. He bent down, on his knees, and embraced my standing figure with all of his arms.

"I'm sorry, my child. I can't control this multiverse. Only the multiverse can control your fate."

A few tears fell on my shirt, which shocked me.

'He's… crying?'

God sniffled, and removed himself from our hug.

"Sorry. It's just… so many of my children have died… and I can't do anything of it. Including you. And many of those deaths have been caused by my other children, who have lost their love for me, and rightfully so."

He looked down, tears falling from his eyes.

"I just… can't do anything until you all have died. Then, I have to send you to hell, to reincarnate, or to heaven. I rarely even get to see you all."

His tears slowly fell.

My hatred for him lessened.

'He's just like us. He lives in a universe that he can't control.'

He wiped the tears off his eyes.

"Still, where would you like to go? Heaven, or Reincarnation?"

My eyebrow rose. "What about hell?"

He smiled. "I'd never send someone like you to rot in hell. You've done good things. You died so others could live."

I nodded.

"So, do you want to know where your friends are first?"

I nodded.

"Alright, I'll show you."

He walked, illuminating the path.

In front of me, I saw a globe, but it wasn't an earth globe.

He spun it.

"Who would you like to learn the fate of?"

The answer was instantaneous.

"My sister."

The globe slowed, and then, I saw a brown haired, lavender-eyed woman.

"She has become a surrogate mother of sorts to a young girl named Emma Spring. She left everything she had to raise a child named Aries."

I looked at her, and she wasn't bed-ridden. She looked… beautiful. Happy.

Then, he spun the globe once again.

"Do you want to see where Kaede went?"

I nodded.

Then, in the globe, I saw a green-eyed woman, with pink and green highlights in her hair.

"Kaede serves as a Demon Slayer, who kills demons in the night. She acts like an angel to people around her."

She looked completely different from Kaede, but when she spoke, I could tell it was her. She was trying really hard not to laugh.

I smiled. 'She's happy too.'

"And the man you saved during the train accident, Igarashi, he's there too."

I saw him bowing down to… someone. His voice sounded the same, but his mannerism was different. He seemed… respectful, but arrogant.

"Is he happy?"

"Well, I guess you could say that."

The globe stopped spinning.

"Now, TK decided to stay in heaven. According to him, he's lived long enough. But, what fate do you want to end up with?"

"Reincarnation."

He chuckled. "I had a feeling you would say something like that."

Then, the scene changed. There were two paths, one in front of me, one behind.

"Now, these are the lives you can live. The one in front will send you to a life of relative happiness, even if you do have to struggle to get there. You'll have a girlfriend, you'll be immortal, and many girls will love you."

There was a house in front of me. It was yellow, and it was spacious.

"On the other hand, if you walk back, you'll live a life of suffering, pain, and death."

I looked back, and I saw a woman being devoured by a giant person, who looked horrifying.

'Why mention it at all then?!'

"But… if you go down that path… you will see Kaede."

My non-existent heart stopped.

"It will take 40 years for you to see her again. During that time, you will make new friends, some will even fall in love with you, one will even give birth to your child, but many of them will fall, and die. But, if you survive, you will see Kaede again, and many of your friends."

"Who will I meet?!"

"It's hard to say. The multiverse just assures me that you will see them. But what I know for certain is that Kaede will meet you again."

My teeth grit.

'Why? Why do I have to suffer so much? First I lost my sister, then I died while saving someone else… now…"

I stared at the floor.

'If I have to go through hell to see her again…'

I looked up at him.

"Bring it on! I'll do anything to see Kaede again!"

He smiled once more. "I had a feeling you would say that."

"But, are you sure? There is a gate, right there, waiting for you. You might not see Kaede, but you will find new love. And, you will forget your previous life until you come in contact with someone from your previous life. It will be a lot easier, child."

I chuckled back.

"I was never meant to live the easy life, God. I've always faced problems in my life. I'll go through anything to see them again! I'll give up even a life of comfort if it means I can see them again!"

He smiled once again. "Good choice."

The gate in front of me disappeared.

He hugged me once again.

"I'm sorry. I can't control the multiverse. Just… promise me… that you'll not regret your choice."

I hugged Him once again.

"I won't regret it once I remember. I will move forward, as long as I can see Kaede once again!"

I ran behind me after leaving the embrace of God.

My red hair turned black.

My skin tone lightened.

My height shrunk.

My hands turned rough

However, I kept moving forward, spurred on by the chance that I would see the people I love.

'Kaede. Whatever form I meet you in, I hope you'll know… I love you. And I will find you in another timeline, another life, no matter the cost.'

Running towards hell, I made that promise to her.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the story! Thanks for reading. Man, Angel Beats is a really good series, and it just finished it's tenth year anniversary, so that's what motivated me to publish this chapter. Anyways, thank you for reading this side story on who would eventually become Levi. This will become important later on in the story, when the Demon Slayers come to the Avenger's planet.


End file.
